User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) vs Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)
Kouta Hirano, the gun otaku turned zombie-sniper trained by a Blackwater Mercenary and Saeko Busujima, the sadistic kendo champion who takes pleasure slaying the undead. VS Yukiteru Amano, the introverted teenager who ended up as a contestant in a battle to the death to become a god, and Yuno Gasai, the sociopathic yandere who murders anyone who threatens her love interest =Combatants= HOTD Saeko Busujima Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat.Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story.Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor.(from HOTD wiki) Kouta Hirano Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot. Mirai Nikki Yukiteru Amano Yukiteru was an introverted teenager living in Sakurami City until he was given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Amano's, the actions of those around him, but never predictions directly concerning himself. The diary, which takes the form of a cell phone, marks Yuki as a combatant of a battle royale to the death between twelve "diary holders", with the winner becoming Deus' successor as god. Yuki's intends to revive his dead parents if he wins the battle and becomes a god. Amano is aided in the battle, not always willingly, by Yuno Gasai, a violent, stalker-like "diary holder" who happens to be obsessed with him. Yuno Gasai One of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. =Weapons= Swords Katana (Saeko and Yuno) The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. Other Melee Bokken (Saeko) A wooden practice katana used in the martial art of kendo, the bokken can nonetheless be used as lethal weapon, capable of breaking bones. Hatchet (Yuno The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapons, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length. 119's Edge Yuno's Hatchet for its greater lethality. Misc. Ranged Weapons Modified Nailgun (Kouta) A Modified Nailgun is the first weapon Kouta gets his hands on, modifying the weapon with a stock made of scrap wood and a sight made from a pencil and an eraser. The weapon is capable of penetrating a human skull at a range of about 20 feet. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 20-nail magazine. Crossbow (Yuno) Yuno uses a crossbow at one point during the manga. The crossbow in question appears to be a "pistol crossbow", a smaller crossbow with no stock, and presumably a shorter range, similar to the one above, but more "modern" looking. 119's Edge Yuno's crossbow has longer range, but Kouta's nailgun has a higher capacity. Even Short Range Firearms Model 92 Vertec (Saeko) and Ithaca M37 (Kouta) Beretta Model 92 Vertec (Saeko) The Vertec is a variation on the Beretta Model 92, US military designation M9. The Beretta is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun, in the Vertec version, it has a 20 round magazine. Ithaca M37 (Kouta) The Ithaca M37 is a 12 gauge pump-action shotgun with a five shell magazine. The weapon has numerous variants, and has seen use for civilian, police, and military uses since its introduction in 1937. Kouta's Ithaca is equipped with an Aimpoint red dot sight. Dual Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuno) and SIG Sauer P220 Dual Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuno) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. Yuno was shown dual wielding the handguns in one episode of the anime. SIG Sauer P220 (Yuki) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge Saeko's Beretta 92 and Kouta's Ithaca M37 far outclass the Smith and Wesson, even when dual wielded, and can even stand up to the SIG. Edge Kouta and Saeko. Special Weapons AR10T DMR (Kouta) The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine. The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. While I could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification scope. MP5 (Yuki) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Kouta's AR10 has a longer range, more than making up for its lack of full auto ability. =X-Factors= =Notes= Match ends January 2nd. =Battle= Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima walked through a city street in Tokunosu, walking over the bodies of countless zombies that they had killed. The two of them were separated from the rest of the group. Suddenly, the sound gunfire rang out from around a street corner. Saeko held her katana in one hand and drew her Beretta in case the survivors proved to be hostile, as Kouta checked that all his weapons were loaded. The two survivors turned the corner, and saw two people, one was a boy armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and the other a girl armed with a hatchet walking over a heap of corpses. "Hey!!", Kouta yelled out the survivors. The girl responded by drawing a pair of Smith and Wesson 36 revolvers and firing several times at Saeko. Saeko took cover, as did Kouta, who came under fire from fully automatic fire from boy with the MP5. "We're still human, dammit!", Kouta said, as Saeko added, "Stop shooting!" Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, having been driven over the edge by the combined trauma of the first the "survival game" and then the zombie apocalypse, did not stop firing. They could no longer tell zombie from human. Kouta looked up over a destroyed car he was using as cover and fired his AR-10 DMR. The first two shots missed, but the third impacted Yukiteru's MP5. The bullet fragmented as it hit the weapon, sending a fragment into Yuki's arm as the MP5 was knocked out of his hands and launched about twelve feet down the road. Yukiteru, however drew as SIG Sauer pistol and fired several shots at Kouta and moved from cover to cover. He was getting two close for the sniper rifle, so Kouta took cover and unslung the Ithaca M37 shotgun from his back. Meanwhile, Yuno Gasai charged at Saeko, revolvers blazing. All of her shots, however, missed, as did a several pistol shots from Saeko's Beretta and a blast from Kouta's shotgun. Kouta fired three more missed shots at Yukiteru, who returned fire again. Yuki took cover behind a car and reloaded, before coming up to fire at Kouta. Kouta, however, was ready for him, and lined up Yuki's head in the Aimpoint sight and pulled the trigger. A blast of buckshot flew at Yuki's head, several of the lead pellets tearing up his face and shredding his brain. Yuki fell to the ground, dead. "Headshot!", Kouta yelled triumphantly "YUKI-KUN!!! NO!!!", Yuno yelled, before she drew her crossbow and took aim. "YOU... KILLED... MY YUKI-KUN...", Yuno said in rage, pointing her pistols at Kouta, but realizing she was out of ammuntion. Yuno drew her crossbow and fired at Kouta, grazing his side with the bolt. As Yuno reloaded her bow, Kouta tried to fire his shotgun, but he was also out of ammo. Kouta dropped the empty gun and drew the modified nailgun he used as an improvised pistol. There was not time to aim, Yuno had him dead in her sights. Kouta instead held the nailgun one handed and fired several shots. One of the nails hit its mark, embedding itself in Yuno's arm. Yuno dropped the crossbow and clutched her arm in pain. Saeko took this opportunity to lunge at her and slash with her katana. Yuno dodged the attack and drew her own blade, slashing at Saeko, who blocked. Kouta tried to aim at Yuno with his shotgun, but she was too close to Saeko, he might hit Saeko in the blast. Saeko and Yuno's blades clashed, the fight moving further down the street, away from Kouta. Eventually, However, Yuno drew her hatchet with her other hand as used the head as a hook, disarming Saeko. Saeko stepped backwards, drawing her bokken, but Yuno hit her with the blunt end of the hatchet and knocked her over. Kouta had to do something. He got back on his AR-10 DMR and took aim at Yuno, who stood over Saeko with axe raised. Kouta squeezed the trigger. The bullet, however, went slightly wide, resulting in a painful, but not immediately lethal hit to the lower torso. Amazingly, Yuno kept fighting. Saeko, however, had gotten the break she needed. Yuno charged at Saeko with her axe. Saeko, however, has retrieved her katana, and slashed right through the axe handle and into Yuno's torso. Saeko pulled the katana out, and, with a look of combined immense satisfaction and psychotic euphoria on her face, Saeko thrust the blade into Yuno's back, killing her. Kouta walked up to Saeko, who thanked him for helping her deal with Yuno. Kouta, however, had found Yukiteru's collection of weapons. Kouta picked up his MP5 and several magazines. "Nice!", Kouta said enthusiastically, "A Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, capable of firing in semi auto, three round burst, or full auto! We should take this SIG and the other weapons as well" "Agreed", Saeko said. A few minutes later, Kouta and Saeko walked away from the seen, both looking like walking armories. Kouta had the MP5 in his hands and the DMR and Ithaca over his shoulder, the Sig at his side, and the revolver, nailgun, and the hatchet in his backpack. Meanwhile, Saeko had two swords, a bokken, a revolver, and a Beretta in her arsenal. Category:Blog posts